In order to reduce cost, some radios have limited transmit power and receive sensitivity. This may limit range and throughput of a network, especially in indoor applications. System designers are continually searching for alternate ways to extend communication range and throughput in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.